Dirty Dancing, Baby and Johnny's life after
by CharmedForeverWriter
Summary: In this sequel, Baby and Johnny go home together after the final dance to her parent's house and live together. On Baby's 18th birthday Johnny proposes and they move out to a house near the resort where they met, Baby goes to dance college and then they both work there again in the resort. On Baby's nineteenth she finds out she's pregnant what will happen next?
1. Autumn

**Chapter 1 Autumn  
August 27****th**** 1963. ****  
****My head was still spinning; I had performed the last dance of the season with Johnny Castle! My summer love. And I hope the rest of my life love. I am only seventeen and as people may think foolish but I am in love for sure. Johnny kissed me one last time but then the song ended. Our song.  
"I have to go, Baby. I'll see you next year I suppose." He smiled sadly.  
"No." I replied. He looked at me confused.  
"Don't you want to see me again?" He asked hugging me tight.  
"I do. But you're coming back with me. We have a spare room. I'll ask Dad." I planned.  
OF COURSE! It would be perfect! Me and Johnny living together? Then when I'm 18 in October I could get a place of my own with him! I could go to performing arts college with him! I know he's twenty two and a bit old for college but oh well!  
He kissed me again; it was amazing, sweet, and intense with pure passion. 1963 was officially the best summer ever!  
I ran over to Mum and Dad who were dancing to the next song, an old war time song.  
"Daddy, can Johnny come to live with us? In the spare room? Please, he's homeless." I pleaded.  
Dad exchanged looks with Mum.  
"I suppose, but no funny business and only till he find's a place." He smiled a little.  
"Dad, you are truly far out!" I squealed happily.  
Then Me and Johnny went to my room and had a wonderful night together our very last at Catskill Mountains. **


	2. Living Life

**Chapter 2 Living Life.  
****August 28****th**** 1963  
****the car abruptly came to a stop. I looked out the window and saw our house I haven't seen in 3 weeks! It still had the same greenish peeling paint on the outside, our cream brand new front door we got in June. We parked in the driveway then got out. My Mum and Dad had got here before us, there car was already there. I and Johnny got out.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked me.  
"About what?" I replied hugging him close.  
"Moving in together." He answered.  
"More sure than anything in my life." I kissed him smiling. We got our bags out and walked into the foyer of our house.  
"Mum, Dad! We're home!" I called taking off my jacket and hanging it up. Johnny held my hand as we walked into the kitchen, Mum was doing the high pile of dishes and Dad was drinking a cup of tea reading a novel. My sister was rummaging through her open bag on the counter.  
"Oh, Hello Baby." Mum gave me a quick smile over her shoulder then continued. "Why don't you show Johnny his room and help him tidy it? It's a tad dusty. Sorry about that."  
"Ok thanks Mum, I will."  
We we're about to walk out but Johnny said "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Houseman. Really it's such a pleasure to be in your amazing house." He smiled sweetly at them.  
"Your welcome" My dad replied trying to stay all manly. But my mum hugged Johnny! I was stunned and he was too!  
"Welcome to the family!" She grinned.  
I rolled my eyes. Embarrassing! I helped him sort out his room then we unpacked. I did not realise I had so much stuff to put away! It was shocking really! And then we ate a delicious lasagne chatting like a proper family! It was amazing!  
**


	3. College

**Chapter 3 College  
****September 1****st**** 1963  
****I went to give in my application for college today to start in a week. I don't want to do Peace School anymore. It was stupid idea to begin with; I'm going to dance school. Johnny gave in a application too! We've lived together for 4 days now!  
"Are you sure about this?" Johnny asked me. Change the record!  
"You always ask me that." I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, because I want to double check. Why would you give up peace school for a stupid dance school?" He kissed me.  
"To be with you. I love dance now and Peace School was the stupid one thanks." I kissed him back then walked away down the corridor. He grabbed my hand and spun me around and we started dancing in the middle of the corridor and erupted in a load of giggles.  
"Come on, let's go home. I have planning to do, like what dance outfit is best." I grinned teasing him.  
"Women!" He rolled his eyes and we went home it was so amazing sometimes I forgot to breathe. ****  
**


	4. Eighteen

Chapter Four Eighteen  
2nd October 1963  
I woke up next to Johnny he sometimes sleeps in my bed. He was already awake staring at the ceiling.  
"Happy Birthday" He whispers and kisses me. I smile, I'm finally eighteen! Me and him can find our own place. Dance College was amazing so far I've been going for almost a month, I've learnt so much more and so has Johnny surprisingly!  
"Thank you." I finally replied. I wanted to stay in this moment but I knew I had to get up sooner or later. I got and showered with him. It's more relaxing really, someone to talk too. Then I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast it was 9 o'clock.  
"Happy Birthday sis!" My amazing sister Lisa shouted at me thrusting a pancake covered in lemon juice and chocolate sauce in front of me. My favourite!  
"Thanks Lisa." I replied scoffing some into my mouth. Johnny was watching me with amused eyes.  
"Girl, you can eat." He grinned.  
"Thanks. Flattering." I rolled my eyes.  
Mum and Dad came down and gave me my presents. From Mum I got a baby pink dress and matching shoes. From Dad I got £40. From Lisa I got a record. And Johnny said he's giving me my present later.  
The Party was ok, I performed a dance me and Johnny had been working on and there was a chocolate fountain! At 7 o'clock I went up stairs to put my presents away, Johnny spun me around giving me a long kiss. He then got down on one knee.  
"Will you, Francis Houseman please marry me?" He asked producing a lovely ring that must've cost at least £150!  
"UrM, I-I Yes I will marry you. I, Francis Houseman will marry you Johnny Castle." I smiled having a thought.  
Francis Castle? Amazing. I kissed him a long hard kiss.  
"Well, then we're officially engaged when do we tell your folks'?" He asked.  
"Tomorrow. I'm eighteen they can't stop me. Anyway like we have discussed I should move out and we could move in together. And we can have our own perfect lives without any restrictions just like we've wanted for the whole of our relationship. Which has only been 2 months oddly and we're getting married." I spoke planning things out and sorting things.  
"Oh- you think it's too soon? Maybe your right it has only be 2 months." He frowned. I smoothed the frown lines out.  
"No. I want to be married to you. It may have only been 2 months but I've felt like I've known you for years. And I want to get married to you as soon as possible. How about March?" I gasped for breath.  
"Whoa slow down!" Johnny chuckled.  
"To soon? How about May then?" I asked.  
"No March is perfect plus I'll be twenty-three then!" He answered.  
I nodded and we just went downstairs to the rest of the party.

The Next morning, at breakfast was a utter disaster.  
I drank my coffee.  
"Mum, Dad, I have an announcement, I'm getting married to Johnny." I told them.  
"No you're not." Dad replied.  
"Dad what?" I exclaimed.  
"I said your not." He conformed like a robot.  
"Dad, I am."  
"No your not. That's that."  
"Dad you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled. "Mum tell him!"  
"Your Dad is right, Baby. Your not. Your far to young!" Mum said.  
"Your horrible Mum! And you got married when you were eighteen so you can blimmin' well shut up!" I shouted.  
"Don't use that language to your mother!" Dad yelled back. Johnny stood up.  
"Don't you dare shout At Baby!" He hissed. Dad turned towards Johnny and stood up as well.  
"You can get out my house! Pack your stuff and go now!" My Dad shouted.  
"I'm going with him!" I screamed.  
"NO!" Mum scolded.  
"Stop telling me what to do. I'm eighteen I can do what I like I'm a adult! I can get married to Johnny, I will. I can move out with Johnny, I am. Now. Goodbye." I replied calm through my key at Dad. I packed my stuff and walked out the door with Johnny getting in his car.


	5. Moving On

Chapter Five Moving on  
10th October 1963  
I ran up to Johnny in the hallway, last dance lesson had just finished.  
"Hey I missed you." I smiled hugging him tight.  
"Missed you too." He replied kissing my forehead. He then continued. "Go back to your parent's house, we've been sleeping in the car for 8 days, we have no money for the wedding, barely any left for food. We've showered once in 8 days in the swimming centre and we've only paid for 2 more weeks at college."  
"I'm never going back and I'd never leave you. And that's where you are wrong. My parents forgot to get rid of my bond account which let me have all the money when I'm 18, there is £17,000 in there! There was £20,000 but I took out £3,000 I got us a house near Kellermans! Only rented of course, buy will cost way more! I also got us paid for Dance College Up till Christmas. I have £2,000 left let's go get some food, petrol and furniture and go get unpacked!" I smiled he seemed shocked. We went up to THE HOUSE AND WE UNPACKED JUST FINE. Life was looking up yet again.

1st November 1963.  
I put dinner on the table. Lisa had come round for dinner, I hadn't seen her in almost a month.  
"Enjoy!" I smiled. I sat down and twirled the spaghetti round my fork. Johnny was at work, he was a dance instructor.  
"I missed you. I have a boyfriend Joshua. We've been going out for 3 weeks. I might be pregnant with him, Baby. I don't know what to do. Should I get rid of it?" Lisa explained to me.

"Lisa. Never kill a baby. Never. All I THINK IS DON'T TELL MUM OR DAD THEY'LL KILL YOU AND SUDDENLY I'll be the good child. Your only 20 Lisa. Do what you think. 20 is a good age I suppose but people think your evil if your not married when you have a kid." I wondered the decisions.  
"Your right. I'm keeping this kid. Maybe I'll propose."  
"No don't you've only been going out 3 weeks. Don't rush he could run away and then you won't even be with the dad."  
"But Johnny proposed to you at 2 months."  
"Your right, but he proposed, I would always say yes I love him. It's kind of different. He might be freaked. Plus 3 weeks and 2 months are a little different."  
"I suppose. I propose at 3 months if he doesn't first yeah?"  
"No. 3 months are what me and Johnny are at now. It's still too soon, 4 months the minimum. If he says no. try again a month later." I suggest.  
"Ok. At least I'm twenty one in January, 21 isn't a bad age for a baby is it?"  
"No, it's actually quite good. Me I think I'll wait till 24, though. That sounds a nice age. Six years from now. But I've had to mature a lot since my birthday maybe I'll have one sooner. But not yet.


	6. Engagement

Chapter Six Engagement  
15th November 1963  
I walked down into the dance hall. It was the place where me and Johnny had the last dance of the season 2 and a half months ago. Kellermans in Catskill Mountains. Our house was only a five minute walk away.  
"Welcome back, Miss Houseman. I hope you enjoy our décor and have a wonderful party." I got greeted by a waiter. I smiled.  
Lisa ran up to me and Johnny and handed me a present.  
"Congratulations Sis. I am really pregnant 3 weeks to be precise and me and Joshua have been going out for almost 6 weeks now." Lisa chirped. I sat down and ordered a Greek mezze to eat with Johnny.  
"We're officially engaged." He grinned like a kid on Christmas day.  
"Yep, and our wedding day is officially March 20th the day after your birthday. I booked the local church for 12pm 'til 1pm. Then I booked here for the party after 1:30pm 'til 9:00pm then a cabin for us to stay in that night. So far so great." I explained.  
"Your so organised. What would I do without you?" He asked ovbiouslt meant to rhetorical but I still answered.  
"You'd be still working here, dancing with Penny probably. Same old. But the real question is where I would be without you. You Mr Johnny Castle, the love of my life. The Apple of my eye." I teased him. I loved to tease him! Our Mezze came and we ate like ravenous pigs! At the end he sat back contently.  
"That was yummy in my tummy." He sang.  
"Your weird." I teased yet again.  
"That's why you love me." He replied kissing me.  
"Yeah that's why." I rolled my eyes. It was starting to become a habit. We later danced loads. I even Lisa some moves. I got loads of presents and money.

4TH December 1963.  
The morning sunlight pierced through my eyelids. I had to get up for work. I was a children's ballet teacher. It was my first day, I've never really worked with kids. This would be fun.  
Johnny was in the shower I could hear it running. I HAD SENT THE INVITATIONS FOR OUR WEDDING OFF YESTERDAY. Thing's we're going perfect. After I got home from work. I did some studying and baked cakes with Lisa. She came round very often lately. I was going with her to her first scan tomorrow she still hasn't told Joshua. There was a knock at the door. Johnny got it I heard shouting I switched out the oven then me and Lisa ran to the door.  
It was mum and Dad.

"Baby! Where have you been? It's been 2 months already come home!" Mum shrieked running in hugging me.  
"Mum, I love you but I'm not coming home." I replied grabbing Johnny's hand and pulling him close to me.  
"Let's talk please. Can we come in?" Dad asked sounding calm for once in his life.  
"Sure." I REPLIED LETTING HIM IN AND SHUTTING THE DOOR BEHIND HIM. We sat on the sofa awkwardly with cups of tea.  
"We understand you want to Marry Johnny we got your invitations, we'll come. WE DON'T LIKE IT BUT WE WILL. We understand you staying here but please come to see us. Promise me that. It's been hard ok? I understand now I just tried to protect you." Dad explained.  
"I promise I will come to see you more Dad and Mum. Thank you." I promised.  
"And I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs Houseman. I'm sorry but I felt I had to stick up for Baby that day. I understand if you never forgive me but don't take it out on Baby." Johnny said.  
"Thank you for apologising Johnny we're sorry too. You'll be our son-in-law soon so we'll just have to deal with you." Dad smiled. Mum smiled as well. Everything normal once again.


	7. The End of 1963

**Chapter 7 The End of 1963  
****12****th**** December 1963 **

**Today it's Lisa's 21****st**** Birthday. Me and Johnny mingle with people and perform 2 new dances. Everyone gives me congratulations for my engagement. Lisa is 7 weeks pregnant and she's been with Joshua for 10 weeks. She has decided to tell Mum and Dad. In the Kitchen me and Johnny gingerly lean against the counter gripping each other's hand. Lisa walks up to Mum and Dad no one else is around. **

"**Mum, Dad I'm pregnant." Lisa stutters.  
"What-? Oh honey, oh my gosh." Mum gasps.  
"Who is the father? Is it Joshua? Are you getting married?" Dad asks.  
"No Dad, we're not get married and yes it is Joshua." Lisa replies gripping the sideboard.  
Joshua jumps behind Lisa and grabs her.  
"Lisa! You didn't tell me!" Joshua says loudly.  
"Oy! Get your hands off her!" Johnny shouts.  
"Sorry, Lisa. I just wish you could've told me." Joshua continues.  
"I think we better leave them to talk." I saw to Mum, Dad and Johnny. They all nod and we go to join the rest of the party like nothing had happened. **

**25****th**** December 1963**

**Today I went to my parents' house for dinner so did Lisa since she has just moved out she is almost 9 weeks pregnant now. I got a new record player from Johnny and I got 3 records from him. From Mum I got perfume and $30. From Dad I got $50. From Lisa I got a book. **


	8. 1964

**Chapter 8 1964  
****3****rd**** January 1964  
Today I have just gone back to college from 9am 'til 1pm then did work from 2pm 'til 5pm. Lisa is 10 weeks pregnant but sadly she has broken up with Joshua. She's been so depressed she's staying with me and Johnny in our spare room. I went with her to her scan after work. Then I ordered pizza and we watched a chick flick then Johnny came home and we practiced our new routines. That night we talked it was always our peace and tranquil time.  
"Sweetie, do you ever wonder about having kids I mean not now but one day?" I asked him cuddling into his chest.  
"Sometimes. In a few years. I would like to have a little boy and girl." Johnny replied kissing me.  
"Me too. I'd love twins though."  
"No! If the twins are like you I might die."  
"Hey!"  
We had a tickle/pillow fight and erupted in spews of laughter like a volcano.**

17**th**** January 1964. **

**Today we had to rush down to A and E my Dad had a heart attack at work today.  
"He will be ok, Baby." Johnny tried to reassure me as we speeded down the mountain of Catskill Mountains toward the hospital.  
I didn't reply. All I could think about was what if he died? He could never lead me down the aisle. He's only 44, 45 in April. If he ever reaches that age. We got there but he was already gone.  
**


	9. Life goes on

**Chapter 9 Life goes on. **

**20****th ****January 1964  
today was my father's funeral. I woke up feeling ill; it took all my strength to get out, to get dressed. All I've eaten since is a apple and 2 cups of coffee. I can barely breathe it hurts. I couldn't make it on time. We got there my mum looked terrible she looked anorexic, Lisa looked just in a trance, and Johnny looked a little grief stricken too. I didn't expect him to cry he just comforted me. I cuddled into my Mum. Lisa was getting a small bump now she must've been 10 or 11 weeks now. I can't remember I can barely remember the day I'm getting married anymore. When we got home I just slept all day. And all night.**

1**st**** February 1964. **

**Today's my first day back at work. I've been back to college for a few days now. And I've finished all the wedding planning now. I always have to do things to keep myself occupied. I'm at his grave right now.  
"Honey are you sure you want to be here?" Johnny asked me squeezing my shoulder gently.  
"Yes he needs me. His flowers are looking a bit drab I might go buy him so new ones, white or red? Because his favourite colour was red but white is just respectable." I chattered nervously.  
"Breathe, Baby, breathe. Ok? I'm sure he won't mind. Let's go get the flowers put them on and head to work? Alright?" Johnny comforted me. I guess he was right. He wouldn't mind. My Dad was in heaven partying with Jesus. Not stuck six feet under the ground well his body might be but his soul was most defiantly not.**

February 14**th**** 1964. **

**I woke, sunlight peeking through my curtains the clock hands said 8:30am. There was rose petals covering the bed.  
"Morning Princess Baby." Johnny kissed me soft warm like a promise. An everlasting promise to stay together forever.  
"Happy Valentines day Johnny." I smiled giving him a present. He opened it. It was cologne, his favourite, a card and a picture of me and him. He gave me breakfast in bed AND a present.  
"Wow! I wish I got pampered like a princess everyday!" I laughed, I opened the present it was scented candles, bubble bath, and a new lipstick. The breakfast in bed was gorgeous I didn't get up till 9! I showered and got dressed then me and Johnny went to the theatre and then we went shopping and then I went to see my mum and Lisa since they would be alone today. Life was moving on, slowly but surely. I would still never forget my Dad. **


	10. Wedding

**Chapter 10 Francis Castle. **

**16****th**** March 1964**

**Today is Johnny's 23****rd**** birthday, I bought him a new top and new shoes and a card. We went out for a special meal and it was so romantic and lovely. Lisa is 3 months pregnant!  
"I love you so much." I smiled.  
"We're getting married in 4 days." He replied grinning. Only four days it does go so quick but that's a good thing. I can't believe we've been together for 7 months though! It doesn't feel that long!  
"I know, I'm so excited!" I clapped finishing my glass of wine. **

**20****th**** March 1964  
I smoothed out my dress nervously. I heard the music begin.  
"Don't let me fall, Dad." I whispered as we began to walk.  
"I won't."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
We walked into the room there was at least a hundred people! Johnny looked at me, I blushed.  
I reached out for Johnny he took my hand.  
He smiled at me.  
"Johnny Castle, please recite your vows." The priest ordered.  
"I Johnny Castle, will love and cherish you always. From the very beginning I knew we were meant to be, your beautiful and kind and everything good in this world. You lead me in the right direction I have no idea where I would be without you, Baby." Johnny vowed.  
"Francis." The priest answered.  
"I Francis Houseman, will love and cherish you 'til death do us part. I have always known we were meant to be together. I have always loved you and always will. You're so handsome and charming and pure. I don't know what I'd do without you and you make me feel so special." I said loud and clear and I meant it.  
We slid the rings on.  
"Do you Johnny Castle take Francis Houseman to be your wife?"  
"I do." He answered confident.  
"Do you Francis Houseman take Johnny Castle to be your husband?"  
"I do." I smiled.  
"You may kiss the bride." He said to Johnny. We kissed a soft peck but we we're officially married.  
Everyone clapped.  
**


	11. Back

**Chapter 11 Back**

**1****st**** April 1964 **

**I ran through the arrivals hugging Lisa. I had just come back off my honeymoon with Johnny, we had gone to England. It was so lovely, we saw the Queen's palace, had cream teas and saw so many marvellous things lucky they speak the same language me and Johnny are terrible at speaking other languages which is what we recently discovered as we had to make a quick stop at France. I had missed Lisa so much she'd been going through a hard time, 4 months pregnant in an early relationship with Joseph and struggling to keep her house. It took us an hour to get home. I unpacked and cooked dinner for Mum, Lisa and Johnny. Mum had finally started to get her life back after Dad's death. **

**13****th**** April 1964 **

**Today after college I went to see Mum it's her 41****st**** birthday it would be Dad's next week he would've been 45. I gave her a lipstick and a book token. She seems so lonely. I got a promotion yesterday I am officially a children's jazz and salsa teacher now. We are eating at Kellermans.  
"Baby, I'm selling the house and moving to Italy." Mum said.  
"What? Mum you can't leave!" I exclaimed.  
"I bloody well can. It's a fresh start honey." Mum answered standing up.  
"Mum what are you doing?" Lisa asked frowning.  
"My cabs outside to take me to the airport see you girls." Mum kissed us and left. I was stunned how could she just leave? I got up and ran after her but she had already gone. **

**2****nd**** May 1964. **

**I was studying for college when Lisa ran in.  
"Baby! I'm having a girl!" Lisa screamed excitedly.  
"Wow Lisa that's great!" I grinned. I had just been about to open the letter from Mum I haven't heard from her since she'd left. It said- **

**Dear Baby.  
I hope you understand why I had to leave. Italy is great, come visit sometime, I hope you, Johnny and Lisa are doing well. Make sure to keep your Dad's grave tidy. Miss you lots. Be sure to tell me when Lisa has her baby. Can't wait to see you. Lots of love Mum. **

**How dare she! She just says keep Dads grave tidy? I already do! Come visit sometime? Why don't she? I have a life of mine own to live for god's sake! Can't wait to see you? How dare she presume! She just leaves with a few words and then writes me a letter with 2 to three lines and she expects me to drop what I'm doing and leave? Never. I have a family now. A husband, a sister and a niece on the way!  
"What does it say?" Lisa asks curiously.  
"Read it." I replied monotone. I got up and just laid in bed with Johnny he'd had the flu so he'd been in bed. I fell asleep slowly. **


	12. Betrayal

Chapter Twelve Betrayed.

9th May 1964

Today I finished my last day of College for the summer. Then I went to see Lisa. She's got a new boyfriend Edward. Mum is down.  
"Hi Mum." I said coldly.  
"Honey! You didn't reply in the letter."  
"I didn't want too."  
"You made me worried, so I came down."  
"Well you can go back ok?"  
"Why? What have I done to make you upset Baby?"  
"Urmm… 1) you left. 2) You sold the house I grew up in! 3) You told me to keep Dad's grave tidy it should be your job!"  
"My boyfriend wouldn't be pleased."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Robert is sweet, Italian and a great cook. He's handsome too. He's my toy boy. Only 38 years old! He said he couldn't believe I was 41! He has four kids of his own. But that's ok. You'll love them! Arianna who is sixteen years old, Joseph who is twelve, Tia who is seven and Benny who is three." Mum explains  
"I don't care about Arianna, Benny, phooey, oohy. Or anyone in that stupid place of yours get out and don't come back!" I yell and slam the door on her face then I lock it. I've had enough of her and her stupid stepkids and boyfriend.

24th May 1964

Today Lisa is 6 months pregnant.

Me and Johnny were driving along the motorway to see Lisa and Edward in there new home in L.A.  
"So, do you want to book the holiday for August or your birthday?" Johnny asks me.

"What about august? October's not really a nice month you have to start wearing jumpers and all that rubbish." I replied looking out the window.  
"True. I'll book it for the middle to the end. Where shall we go? Either Spain or France?"  
"Well Spain nice and hot, but France is so romantic we could kiss on the Eiffel tower and eat French bread which there would be just bread. Awesome or what?" I laughed.  
"France it is." But I didn't have a chance to reply. A black jeep swerved towards crashing into us sending our car to smash into the road and that's all I remember before I blacked out.

I woke up in hospital Lisa looking at me. I smiled wanly and blacked out again.

6th June 1964

I've been out of hospital for a week now, Johnny came home yesterday. It's been a long hard few days without him but he's wonderful he's back now! I went to stay with Lisa for a few days. I was nervous about coming back on the motorway but what other choice was there? Don't think I'll be going on one for a while though.


	13. Summer Again

Chapter Thirteen Summer Again.

16th June 1964

I can't believe it's almost been a year since I met Johnny. Today Mum's sent me a letter.

Dear Baby.  
I'm sorry about my last visit. I hope your better now. Lisa told me about the crash! I hope your fine! Robert wants to meet you lots. And his kids. Especially Joseph I think he has a crush on you after I showed him the picture of you. Bless. I'm coming down again on July 1st. I hope to see you and stay for a little longer maybe? How your Dads grave?  
Lots of love Mom xxx

I suppose I have to reply so I do. I reply this-  
Dear Mom.

I'm fine thanks. Well tell Robert I will. One day. And as for Joseph well tell him thanks but I'm happily married plus he's a bit young for my liking. I'll see you for a couple of hours when you come down but that's it I'm very busy. Dad's grave is fine, flowers are fresh and watered. Maybe you should go see.

From Baby.

I don't give her kisses. She doesn't deserve them. Lisa is over today with Edward.

"Hey Baby!" Lisa smiles hugging me.  
"Hi Lisa, Hi Edward." I smile back. We sit down drinking coffee well tea for Lisa.

"Alright Edward?" Johnny nods like men do.  
"Yep, you ok Johnny," Edward nods back. It's a weird but friendly exchange.  
"Right, Baby, Johnny. Me and Edward would like to tell you that we're getting married." Lisa grins a huge grin!  
"Congratulations! When?" I congratulate.  
"Congrats." Johnny half-smiles.  
"In December we're thinking the day before Christmas Eve. December 23rd. My baby will be 3 months old by then Seeing as I'm almost 7 months pregnant now."

1st July 1964.

Mom is down. We've been to see the grave and we had lunch now we're back at my house. Johnny and Edward decided to go to the gym. It's starting to go bad.  
"So Lisa. How long have you been with Edward?" Mom asks.  
"A month and a half." Lisa conforms nervously playing with the engagement ring.  
"Your getting married already?" Mom raises her eyebrows.  
"I did Mom." I interrupt. Mom ignores me.  
"Yes, the engagement party is on the 2nd of August." Lisa gulps.  
"Well I think it's stupid." Mom laughs evilly.  
"It's not! It's true love."  
"True Love my arse. Lisa grow up your going to have a baby for goodness sake. You're going to be twenty two next year not sixteen."

"Mum leave her alone for god's sake! You always cause arguments now GET OUT!" I yell.  
"Fine but that baby's going to be in a care home." Mum replies being bitchy and walks out.  
Lisa has stomach ache and she starts screaming. She falls to the floor.

"Lisa! Lisa!" I try to help her up but I can't.

I call Johnny and Edward and we rush down to A&E it reminds me of when Dad died.

7th July 1964.

Lisa had her baby a few days ago. She's ok. But the baby's in an incubator. It's a girl, she's called it Jayne. I've been up the hospital twice. I can't bear to go up there a lot. I always get flashbacks of Dad. It's horrifying. Mum sent me yet another letter today.

Dear Baby.

I will NOT be down again. Wasting my time. So don't expect me to waste money just to get kicked out. I'm right about Lisa.

From Mum x

To Mum

I don't care. I don't want to see you again thanks. Lisa's had her baby due to the stress you caused her. You heartless cow. Goodbye.

Francis.

Today I went to work; I'm really getting the hang of connecting to the children. Shame it's my last week. Me and Johnny are going to perform at Kellermans for the summer though. I talk to Lisa on the phone.  
"Hey Lisa, how's Jayne?" I ask.  
"Oh, Baby they think she won't be able to get out of hospital for another week because she was so early."  
"It will be ok. She will be ok. I promise."  
Then later I have a candlelit dinner our songs Hungry Eyes and Time of our lives are on.

"Hungry Eyes." Me and Johnny both sing at the same time. We laugh. "I feel the magic between you and I." We're dancing around the table. My golden dress is swishing. "Now I've got you in my sight with these Hungry eyes." I love how we sing at the same time. We should form a band. I love Johnny so much.


	14. Stalker

Chapter Fourteen Stalker

29th July 1964.

I woke up and there was blood all over the room. At first I thought nothing of it. I just well. Nothing really. I got up. And the first thing I saw was a body. I screamed. Johnny woke up. He gasped when he saw it and hugged me close. The body was Lisa's fiancé. How do we tell her? We called the ambulance but he was already dead. Whoever killed him had been in our room. They could've killed me or Johnny. I shuddered at the thought. Whoever did this had a serious vendetta. Who against? Edward? Lisa? Me? Johnny? The Police told her she was distraught. Her baby had came out of hospital a week ago and now someone had murdered her fiancé!

5th August 1964.

Today it was his funeral I cried, lots. But nothing compared to Lisa. Johnny sniffed a bit but didn't cry. After I went home on the motorway with Johnny to pack for holiday we had to go in a week. On the motorway it was pretty deserted except for a big black jeep like the one the crashed into us before. It was going faster behind us. I went faster but it did the same. I swerved to the left it did the same! Even more to the left the same. It was getting closer ten feet away!  
"Drive Baby, drive!" Johnny yelled.

I pushed the pedal even harder but the stupid black van went faster as well. Six feet away now. I was really beginning to panic. Lisa and Jayne were in the back both asleep. Lisa was staying in our house because her house was creeping her out. We tried going faster. It was just over three feet away now. There was only one thing I could do. I saw an opening leading onto a field. I drove a sharp turn. Luckily the black van didn't realise in enough time and we got away. I sighed. We got back later.

16th August 1964.

Me and Johnny are in Paris. Touring the Eiffel Tower. It's so romantic.  
"I love you." Johnny smiles.  
"I Love you too. I can't believe it's been a whole year!" I kiss him.

"A year and many to come." He replies lifting me and spinning me around. These moments I will treasure forever.


	15. Fright Night

_Chapter Fifteen Fright Night. _

_30__th__ August 1964 _

I can't believe the summer is almost over! So much has happened over the past year! I hope the next one is so dramatic. Or sad. I'm glad I'm going back to college and work though it's been a tad boring. The holiday in France was amazing it was so funny when Johnny tried a snail he spat it out and the waiter was looking at him was so much disgust! We came back to America yesterday. I'm babysitting Jayne tonight; Lisa is going to a party with her friends. Jayne is 2 months old.  
"Cootchy coo." I coo again and again.  
"You'll be a good mom." Johnny smiles ruffling my hair.

"Uck, please don't talk to me about Mom's. She sent me a letter today." I moaned.  
It says-  
Dear Baby.  
I'm sorry about the last events. Come see me soon. I thought I would ask how Lisa and the baby are doing. And you of course. I would also like to inform you that me and Robert are engaged to be married on the 1st December please come.  
Love from Mom xx

"What does it say?" Johnny sat next to me and cuddled me.  
"She's getting married to Robert." I sigh.  
Jayne starts crying. I feed her. I really think I'll be able to have a baby of my own in a year. When I'm almost 20. I reply to mom's letter later.

Dear Mom.  
I'll come see you on your wedding day. Don't come down here before. Lisa is fine thanks. The baby is called Jayne she's 2 months old and very healthy thanks. Congratulations on your engagement.  
Love Baby.

_10__th__ September 1964_

_I've been back to College for 3 days now. I start work tomorrow. Lisa has decided to go back to college. She missed her last year because she was pregnant so she's re-doing it she is going to study Fashion, she's always loved it. Tonight I'm watching a movie with Johnny; it's called 'The Terror' a woman just saved a French soldier, yes finally a woman doing some of the rescuing unlike Snow White or anything like that. _

_Johnny just got up to go to the loo. I carry on watching the movie until I heard a noise like someone banging on the window. I freeze.  
"Johnny?" I say getting up and pausing the movie.  
I hear it again.  
"Johnny's that's not funny." I say again. I look out the window no-one there. I lock the door and put the chain on.  
"Johnny! C'mon! Let's watch the film!" I say yet again.  
I hear the sound again. Then the phone rings. I jump.  
"Hello?" I answer.  
"Hello Baby can I come over?" Lisa asks me sounding urgent.  
"What's up Lis?" I ask.  
"I hear noises and then I got a phone call saying I can see you"  
"Lisa. I'm hearing noises too and Johnny's gone. Ok. Come straight over. Be quick and careful." I reply then hang up.  
I get another phone call.  
"Lisa! Hurry up." I say.  
"It's not Lisa."  
"Oh hey urmm who is this?"  
"Who is this?"  
"You rang me?"  
"Ok, I'm a Stalker. I'm Edward's murderer."  
"Ok, sick joke or what? Now piss off." I hang up.  
Someone comes behind me. I scream.~  
"Baby what's the matter?" Johnny asks.  
"Oh my gosh. Someone's banging on the windows. Someone rang me and said they we're Edward's murderer. And Lisa got the same she's coming over now." I panic.  
"Baby! Breathe. We're safe together. No-one will murder you, me or Lisa ok?" Johnny comforts.  
"Alright, Alright. Just stay together ok? And don't watch the film I'm too nervous."  
"Ok Baby. I'll make us a cup of tea, wait for Lisa here. Call me if you need me." Johnny kisses my forehead and goes into the kitchen I can see him through the doorway but I'm still nervous. There's another phone call, Johnny come's over and puts it on loud.  
"Hello Baby."  
"Who is this?" I ask. Motioning for Johnny not to speak.  
"Same old questions. Isn't it? Isn't one of them, who murdered Edward? Or who will murder your sister?"  
"Shut up you sicko. You won't murder anyone."  
"I can see you."  
"Oh really? That's nice."  
"So why is Johnny next to you? Afraid."  
He really can see me. I'm shaking.  
"Me? Afraid of you? I don't think so. You may be able to scare my sister but me I'm like hard rock."  
"You may be stronger than your sister, but not strong enough. I wonder who's skin would be stronger against my knife?"  
"FUCK YOU!" I hang up.  
Johnny hold's me close.  
"It's ok Baby, its ok. I'll protect you. I'll never let you get hurt. C'mon let's get a cup of tea and just take a breath," Johnny attempts to comfort me but I'm just so shaken up. After a cup of tea. I ring Lisa, it goes to answer phone.  
"Lisa, honey. I know I'm worrying because you're probably on your way. But if your still home ring me back, I need to know you're ok." I hang up after that.  
I made another cup of tea the phone rang again. Johnny rushed over and hugged me.  
"Hello?" I asked hoping it was Lisa.  
"I'm back and I'm in your house."  
Johnny looked around the room with his eyes but stayed with me.  
"Liar!" I reply.  
"Test me."  
"No thanks but I would've heard the door."  
"What about the window? And you certainly didn't hear when I plonked Edward in your room. Or Lisa."  
"Lisa isn't up there you liar. You couldn't of climbed through a window with a body."  
"How do you know?"  
"Your not a major athlete. I can tell just by talking to you, you're a no muscle squeaky voiced asshole."  
"You a fucking tart. With no sister, no father, no mother and soon maybe no Husband."  
Johnny takes the phone.  
"I'd like to see you kill me; you touch me or my wife or Lisa. I'll butcher you myself." Johnny growls,  
"Oh, anger? Ha-ha, you make me laugh Johnny; I could kill you in my sleep. Now let's play a game, guess what room I am in the house and you win. If you guess wrong. Knife time."  
Johnny takes the phone with us gripping my hand. First searching the living room. Nope. Kitchen, nope. Hallway, nope.  
"HURRY UP HOW HARD IS IT?" the voice thunders.  
Dining room, not there. My bedroom not there, bathroom… there's a knock on the door. I scream I run down the stairs. Johnny chases me. I look through the spy hole. It's Lisa.  
I open it.  
"Lisa oh my god. I've been so worried. The killer's here." I say and hug Lisa.  
"I'm getting closer." The voice says.  
I and Lisa huddle on the sofa, with Jayne asleep. Johnny makes us a cup of tea each and cuddles in with us. _

_I fall asleep, 10 minutes later I'm woken by another phone call.  
Johnny answered it.  
"Baby you fell asleep, am I being boring?"  
"Leave Baby alone you creep!" Johnny shouts.  
"Lisa, you think you're safe with them? Ha-ha, you're next and then you're daughter."  
"Foolish! You won't touch Lisa, Jayne, Baby or me? Ok your all words and no action."  
"Edward wasn't action enough for you Johnny?"  
"Stop talking about him! Change the record!"  
"Ok how about what knife I'll use for you. My normal one or my fish fillet one or my rusty one?"  
"How about you get the rusty one and shove it up your arse."  
"You like the rusty one then? I'll save it for you. See you never guessed what room I'm in did you? You still want too? Or are you chicken?"  
"Me? Chicken? I'm not a chicken. You're the chicken for not just attacking us! Come on! If your so tough, bring it on you stupid little weirdo."  
"Fine, your death." And then he hangs up.  
I grip Lisa's and Johnny's hand. Waiting and waiting after a minute or two I calm just a little. Lisa sighs as Jayne starts crying.  
"Can someone heat up her bottle?" Lisa asks.  
"I'll go you guys can see me from here, you two stay together." Johnny grabs the bottle and gets up, I can still see him but it makes me more nervous not being able to cuddle into him. Luckily we all survive the night although not getting much sleep. _


	16. Patterns

_Chapter Sixteen Patterns __  
17__th__ September 1964  
it's been a week since that night, I have nightmares every night. I wake up screaming, Johnny always has to comfort me. Lisa's staying with us. It's safer. I struggle through long days, college 8am-2pm, work 2pm-6pm cook dinner then eat it, watch the mindless black and white figures moving on the television with Lisa and Johnny then bath and bed. Every single day. Someday a little bit of studying for college. At night is the worst though, I get into bed at eleven, I stay lying there hearing Johnny snoring 'til about one in the morning then I fall asleep. At three I wake up screaming, Jayne starts crying, Johnny comforts, and Lisa worries. I fall asleep at four again and I have to get up at six. Then the same pattern all over again.  
24__th__ September 1964  
Today I finally woke up from a daze, the long daze of the boring pattern. It hit me. I only live once. So today after college and work I went out to a restaurant with Johnny and we watched a live theatre performance.  
"That was fantastic." Johnny smiles holding my hand strolling across the pavement.  
"We should have nights like this more!" I insist giving his hand a squeeze.  
"Definitely." Johnny kisses me and we stroll home to ourselves as Lisa has gone back home now. When we arrived home I found a letter, two actually. The first one was from mom.  
It said-  
Dear Baby,  
How are you and Johnny? I hope all is well. Are you still coming to my wedding? Robert is so excited to meet you and Lisa! This is your birthday money, in the envelope. You're 19!  
Lots of love mommy xx_

_I opened the envelope and saw $50. I'm 19 in 1 week and 1 day. I replied immediately.  
Hi Mom.  
Thanks for the money! Me and Johnny are fine thank you. I'm definitely coming to your wedding! I can't believe I'm 19 either!  
Love Baby x  
The 2__nd__ envelope held a sticky note, and a knife covered in blood. I screamed. No this can't be happening. Johnny ran in clutching a plate as he was doing the dishes. He saw the bloody knife and the sticky note saying "I'm back" He put the plate down and hugged me tight. We rang the police. The screaming happened again._


	17. Nineteen

Chapter 17 Nineteen  
2nd October 1964  
The call's remained, the freak-ness. It kind of seemed normality now. Lisa's back home with her new boyfriend. She's got over Edward. Well not over him exactly but she needs a stable relationship and he's giving her that. Today I woke up and had a shower. I went downstairs and Johnny had presented a massive breakfast buffet. It then clicked. It's my birthday today. Nineteen. I smiled and kissed him then we tucked down to eat.  
"Happy birthday gorgeous." He gave me a present.  
Déjà vu of last year. So much has happened! Lisa didn't have a baby. I still lived with my parents. And I wasn't married.  
"Thank you." I smiled sheepishly. A bit worried as our money problems were tight and I knew Johnny would go over the top.  
I lifted the golden wrapping paper and the red ribbon away. It unravelled a navy blue velvet box. I opened it to discover a diamond necklace and silky dress.

"For our date tonight. And I have plane tickets." Johnny said.  
I was so shocked!  
"How did you afford all this? And for me?" I gasped. "THANK YOU!"  
"I've been saving up since July." He grinned.

"Oh you're the best!" I then continued. "Where are the planes tickets for?"  
"Italy we leave tomorrow."  
"Woo!" I exclaim. All this was so amazing.


	18. Little Surprise!

Chapter Eighteen Little Surprise  
3rd October 1964  
We stepped off the plane into Italy. It was quite a turbulent flight.  
"Welcome to Rome." The air hostess smiled.  
None of the drama from home would follow me here.  
I'm nineteen a fresh start. We walked out the airport and got a taxi then arrived at the hotel. We unpacked and then ate at a restaurant we shared spaghetti Bolognese. Slurping the spaghetti together and sharing sweet kisses. We got home and watched a movie. I felt sick.  
I got up abruptly.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Johnny held my hand.  
"I feel woozy." I got up and ran to the toilet and was sick everywhere.  
"Oh sweetie," He stroked my hair and cleaned up. I got into bed and fell asleep feeling really sick.

6th October 1964  
The past few days I've been feeling the same sick etc. But the beauty of Rome takes the feeling away sometimes. It's our last night here we go home tomorrow.  
"Have we had a good time?" Johnny asks me.  
"Of course." I force myself to smile. It's not like I don't enjoy Rome it's amazing. Or spending time with Johnny, I LOVE THAT. But I've felt sick 24/7.  
We got home at I was sick again.  
"I think you have a illness Baby, maybe it's because were in a different country. At least we go back to America tomorrow." He smiles wanly.  
"I need to go out for fresh air I'll be back in a minute." I replied.  
I ran out down the stairs, out the hotel door and down the street. A few blocks later I came to shop and I bought a pregnancy test. I knew I must be crazy, me and Johnny always use protection. I went to the public toilet and peed on the stick. It was very awkward. A few minutes later, it came up the answer. I could barely look. It said I was pregnant. Me. Johnny. Being parents. I put it in my handbag and ran back to the hotel. I had to tell Johnny, our own family. I ran up the stairs and burst through the door.  
"You were 10 minutes. Why do you look happy?" Johnny looked concerned.  
I passed him the test.  
"You're-you're pregnant?" He stuttered.  
"No, we are. We're having a baby." I laughed and hugged him. He smiled.  
"I'm so happy." He kissed me. "Our own baby."


	19. Halloween

**Chapter Nineteen Halloween.  
31****st**** October 1964.  
Today it's Halloween. All the little kids are knocking on our door. It's so cute. It makes me realise that in a few years I'll be taking my child trick or treating. We ran out of candy by 8o'clock.  
"how far gone are you Baby?" Lisa asked me.  
"Only a month. Don't get too excited Lisa." I laughed I think my sister was more excited than I was.  
"Oh well, I think Jayne enjoyed her first Halloween." Lisa grinned.**

**Lisa had dressed up Jayne as a pumpkin. She's 4 months old. I haven't told Mom yet. She'll probably have a heart attack. Johnny ate too much candy and is now asleep on the sofa. I did get a letter from Mom though. I just don't know how to reply. She put-  
Dear Baby,  
how was you birthday?  
My little girls and growing up.  
Any American gossip going on?  
Lots of love Mom xx**

I could exactly reply.  
Hey Mom, on my birthday I got pregnant 19 years old. That's all the gossip really.

So I decided to tell her face to face she'd been down in 2 weeks.

Later that night I was getting ready for bed. It was eleven. Lisa was staying with us as she had had a little bit of alcohol to drink. I fell asleep and woke up at midnight to screaming. I ran down the stairs with Johnny right behind me. There was a shadow standing over Lisa. And there was blood. Johnny rugby tackled him to the ground and got the knife of him. The person gave up his fight. We could see his face in the dark.

**"Johnny turn the light on." I said.  
"The mains have been cut." He replied coming behind me.  
Lisa had been stabbed but she wasn't dead just had a lot of blood.  
"let's go to the hospital and police station." I said. I got up to put Jayne in her pram. At least she was ok.  
"On Halloween too." Johnny mumbled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Don't worry. Um HE'S GONE." Johnny yelled.  
"THE KILLER IS GONE?"  
"YES."  
"LETS GET OUT OF HERE." **


	20. Up and away

Chapter Twenty Up and away.  
7th November 1964  
Halloween left a scar on my brain. Lisa being stabbed. She's ok now. She's going to the hospital to get the stitches taken out in 4 days. I went for my first scan today I'm a month and a half. It's just a check-up. My first one.  
"Wow that tiny thing is our baby!" I exclaim.  
"I know, Baby Castle and baby Castle." He replied.  
We both laughed.  
I do extra work and college and coursework to calm down some nights I wake up in pure terror. I don't know if I can live with this.

So the next day at breakfast I suggested to Johnny we move house.

"Move house? Why?" Johnny said.  
"Well so the baby has more space and the murderer doesn't know where we live." I screech.  
"We'll discuss this later, I have to go." Johnny says.  
That's the first time I've yelled at him.

16TH November 1964.  
Today Mom came down. It did not end well.  
"Urm…Mom I have something to say." I stutter.

"What is it Baby?" She smiles.  
"I'm pregnant." I said.  
Her face turnt to horror she dropped her cup and ran out. Hot tea spilled across our cream floor. Luckily all our furniture is packed up because we're moving in 3 days. Faster the better. She didn't even say anything. I wore baggy clothes because I have a tiny bump seeing as I am almost 2 months. I didn't want her finding out before just by taking a look at me. I sighed. It was much easier with Lisa. Jayne is nearly 5 months old. She's only meant to be 3 months though. I Guess things don't always go to plan. LIKE THIS.


	21. Fat

Chapter Twenty-One Fat.  
20th November 1964.  
I feel so fat. I really do my ankles are swollen and my tiny bump has gotten bigger and morning sickness is horrible. I mean I'm only 2 and half months I'm meant to be like this for 7 and a half more months? It's ridiculous! I leave college and work after Christmas. Thank god. The killer hasn't made another appearance thank god! Hopefully I haven't jinxed it. Our new house is delightful. It's much bigger and it has a proper garden. It's wonderful. Lisa told me Jayne and my baby will have to be best friends. I agree that would be adorable. Tonight me and Johnny are watching "The pumpkin eater" I like it but Johnny doesn't.  
"Johnny, do we have any names for our baby?" I ask him.  
"We don't even know what'll be yet." He replies.

"Still…"  
"Your obsessed!"  
"I'm so totally not!"  
"Ok, well for a boy I like Oliver and for a girl I like Veronica."  
"Oliver it's alright. But Veronica? That's gross!"  
"Hey! That's my grandmother's name!"  
"Sorry Johnsters."  
"Johnsters? That's a odd nickname!"  
"ooh! Ooh! For a girl how about Lily?"

"That's pretty."  
So it's decided Oliver for a boy.

Lily for a girl.

1st December 1964  
I got a letter from Mom today.

Hello Baby.  
It's a shame you choose to ruin your life and have a baby so young. But go ahead. It's not my decision I just hope your life is well.  
Love from Mom x

I replied.

Hi Mom  
I've decided to not go to your wedding. If you do not accept the baby I shall not accept your new husband and his stupid children. I hope your life is well. Don't ever write to me or Lisa again.  
From Baby.

I always seem to fall out with her. Today I started Christmas shopping. It's beautiful this time next Christmas I'll have a baby to shop for. It's Jayne's first Christmas. She's 6 months old. She'll be almost 7 months old when Christmas is here. I'm almost 3 months pregnant so I'll almost 4 when Christmas is here. Life is a buzz. A surreal buzz.


	22. Christmas

Chapter Twenty Two Christmas  
8th December 1964

Today it's Mom's wedding. I don't care about it but for some reason that's all I can think about.  
"Hi Baby, what's up you look odd?" Johnny said to me.  
"Oh thanks. I'm fine it's just Mom" I reply.  
"We need to move on from her, so far our life has been dramatic, crazy, angry, terrifying but now we have a baby coming we need to be strong, we need to calm down and we need to grow up." Johnny hugs me close.  
"I know I'm just… it's hard to explain." I answer and then grab my handbag and walk out the door.

16th December 1964  
I wrapped the final present in sellotape. Finally all over. Only 9 days 'til Christmas. Johnny was getting excited like a little kid. Today I got a letter from Mom it says-

To Baby,  
How are you, Johnny and the baby? I'm off on my honeymoon to Las Vegas so if you'd like to visit me your more then welcome.  
From Mom xx

I replied.

To Mom,  
I'm fine thanks, hope you're ok and you had a nice wedding. I'd rather not visit you. Sorry,  
from Baby.

She always tries to mend things well Johnny's right I can't keep living like this, I have to act like a responsible mother unlike what she is.

25th December 1964.  
Today is Christmas.

Johnny woke me up at 6am, I puked, not a good start. But the rest of the day brightened up, Lisa came round with Jayne and Daniel her boyfriend who she's been dating for 3 months, I cooked Christmas dinner then we exchanged presents.  
"Ok I'll go first" Johnny offered. He then continued "Baby here's your present" He gave me a parcel quite large I opened it and there was two parcels in there the first one contained a beautiful dress with boots and the second one contained a video player! An actual video player! WOW!  
"Oh thank you, I love you so much!" Then I give him mine. It's a pair of trousers, cologne and two books. We gave Jayne a little outfit, we gave Lisa a dress and Daniel a record Lisa told us he loves! Lisa got us a baby outfit, she got me lipstick and perfume and Johnny a watch. It was a wonderful peaceful Christmas so magical but then it dawned on me…the baby would be here the next one. Me…a actual mother? Why had I only realised?


	23. 1965

Chapter Twenty Three 1965  
1st January 1965  
Today I'm 4 months pregnant. I have been ill since the 26th December. I don't feel right, I don't feel like I can me a mom anymore. I got out of bed, because I'm going to see Lisa. I have truly bonded with my sister and for that I'm glad. I arrive there at lunchtime.  
"Hey sis!" Lisa greets hugging me.  
"Hi Lisa" I reply, feeling a tad better for the hug and for the fresh air.

"Let's go out for lunch! I have some news to announce!" Lisa looks excited we go out to a posh restaurant and chat small talk but then Lisa tells me.  
"Baby, me and Daniel are getting married."  
"Congratulations! When?" I squeal I'm so happy she can be happy I mean she is twenty two. She'll be twenty three on the 12th December.  
"In June, Jayne will be 1 year and 1 month old then"  
"Yes, she grows up so fast! Speaking of growing I need to have my scan tomorrow do you want to come?"  
"Yes!"  
I only asked her because Johnny has to work but he seemed annoyed.  
"Why didn't you tell me first?" Johnny shouts.  
"Because it's in ME. Not YOU. ME! I can invite my sister if I want too!" I yell.  
"You could've told me!"  
"I did 30 seconds ago!"  
"But before!"  
"I don't have to consult everything through you!"  
He then stormed upstairs. Our 2nd argument.


	24. Italy

Chapter Twenty Four Italy  
5th January 1965.

I slumped on the floor, this was not happening. Last night my mom's husband Robert had been brutally stabbed to death. Either it was just a coincidence or the killer was out to torture our whole family or it was a complete different murder. But I didn't believe in coincidences after the year I'd had. I mean I didn't like Robert for taking my Mom away but he didn't deserve to die, he sound's like a great man with children! Oh the poor children! I wonder what my poor baby would do without me or Johnny. I guess Mom has to look after them now.  
"It's alright Baby, if you want to go to Italy to give your mom support, I'll stay here, go with Lisa." Johnny comforts me.  
"Ok, I'll go tomorrow, but will you be ok?"  
"Sure I will, I'm tough as old boots."  
"Ring me if theres one problem! And stay with Daniel. The murderer could come!"  
"Yes, Baby. I will, alright? Go pack, I'll book the tickets and ring Lisa."  
"Oh I love you!"  
"I love you more!" He kissed me the most passionate kiss I'd had in a long time!  
"No I love you more!" I replied going up the stairs.  
"I do and you know that!"  
"Give it up!"


	25. Liar

Chapter 25 Liar  
15th January 1965.

"Welcome back Baby!" Lisa hugged me tight.  
"Hi Lisa!" I replied. I've just got back from Italy. Jayne was bobbing in her pram, she's 8 months old.

"Come to dinner with me!" Lisa urged.  
"Why?"  
"I have something to tell you!"  
"Again?"  
"Yes, Again!"  
7pm  
I walked into the restaurant smoothing down my cotton dress.  
"Hello, I'm here with my sister Lisa Houseman." I said to the person at the podium.

"Follow me Ma'am."  
I followed him to where Lisa was nervously sitting on a velvet seat. She looked nervous because she was picking her cuticles.

"Hey Baby."

The night went off smoothly, a hour and a bit later she confessed.  
"Baby, can I move in with you?"

"Why?"  
"I need too, I lost my job and we can't survive on Daniel's salary. And I'm going to lose my house"

"Lisa? How irresponsible? How are you going to afford the wedding?"  
"Could you pay for some?"  
"Lisa, I'm tight as it is you know that! "  
"I'm sorry Baby, but I'm begging!"  
"Lisa, no!"

"But I'm pregnant!"

"What!?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Lisa! You have a 8 month old daughter, your pregnant again, lost your job and house and asking me to pay for your wedding!"

I put down two twenty dollar notes and walked out.  
"Baby come back!"

"No Lisa! Your on your own! "

How could I forgive her?


	26. Dark and Light

Chapter 26 Dark and Light  
30th January 1965

Today we moved to New York. I couldn't deal with Lisa, or Mom. Or the physco killer. I'm 5 months pregnant. Lisa must be a 1 month by now. Your normally don't find out 'til 2 weeks. And 2 long weeks had passed. It's Johnny's 24th birthday in a month and so. We're going to California. He's loves it there we've both been once before.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" I say spinning around, I've been staring at the beautiful scenery outside our new house.

"Will you marry me? Again?" Johnny get's down on one knee with a even more expensive ring than last time.

"Again?!"  
"Yes to renew our vows. In July, our 2 year anniversary of meeting."  
"Yes I will!" I spin around. Renewing our vows was perfect with a new baby on the way.

14th February 1965.  
I woke up the bed was empty, Johnny probably forgot it was Valentines day. I stepped downstairs and noticed a plate of food and chocolate biscuits, a cup of orange juice and coffee. Rose petals all over the place. He didn't! I looked around wanting to kiss my gorgeous husband. But no-one was there. I walked over to the table. It said- Sorry I've gone to work love Johnny. I almost sat on the chair but I realised there was gift on the seat I opened it had a card, a pair of diamond earrings and beautiful shoes! It said- only kidding. And then Johnny jumped up behind me with his dinner. I gave him my present to him. A card, cologne, a record and a satchel. It was a amazing day.


	27. Alone

Chapter 27 Alone

4th March 1965  
I slurped down my coffee.

"You shouldn't be drinking that, Baby! Your pregnant!" Johnny said but he was nice.  
"I'm old enough to do what I like!" I replied snapping. Is it my fault my hormones are everywhere?

"Don't be like that!" Johnny answers.

"I'm not like anything!" I hiss putting my coffee cup in the sink.  
"Right I'm off to work then, to put that coffee in your angry little mouth!" Johnny shouts.  
"Me angry? You have issues!" I shout back.

"Excuse me?"  
"YOU HAVE ISSUES!"

"Get out of my face!"  
"NO YOU GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" I scream. Next thing I hear is the door slamming. I look out the window and he's driving off with lots of his stuff. He's left me? I'm 6 months pregnant, how can I afford this house? I can't go to Lisa? She has a 10 month old baby! And she's 2 months pregnant!


	28. Surviving

Chapter 28 Surviving

16th March 1965

Today would be Johnny's 25th Birthday. I'm barely surviving the money is running out. I've tried to get a job but they reject me because I'm pregnant. He's sent me one sum of money 5 days ago, £100. But that's almost gone. I wish I never let him go. I love him.  
I ring him.  
"Hello?" His voice answers.  
"Johnny I'm sorry. Please come back!"  
"I'm sorry Baby but you told me to go."  
"I'm having your god damn baby! Your gonna leave her too?"  
"I'll send you money in a few more days"  
and then he hung up. How did this happen?

24th March 1965.

We didn't even spend our one year anniversary together, four days ago. Maybe my parents were right maybe I'm not ready for marriage. I'm 7 months pregnant and I'm in this state. I don't know what I can do. On the 20th he sent me another £100. I only have £50 left. As soon as this baby is out I'm going to have to get a job and do this right. I cannot rely on £100 once a week. It doesn't pay the bills!  
"Baby?"  
I jumped, it was Lisa.  
"Sorry it was open, are you ok?" Lisa asked me.  
"Hi, yeah I'm fine."  
"I got you fifty pounds."  
"What? But you can't afford it."  
"Of course I can, I got everything for Jayne's 1st birthday and I'll use all her old stuff for the baby, if it's a boy I'll have time to save up. Take it." Lisa explained.  
"Thank you Lisa! I'll pay you back."  
"It's alright, anyway I gotta go to work!"  
"Goodbye!"  
"Bye"


	29. The Final Straw

Chapter 29 The final straw.

9th April 1965  
Johnny's been gone for over a month. It feels like my hearts been ripped out, had the love sucked out and then replaced with a cold unloving heart. A women's heart is a ocean full of secrets… I'm 7 months pregnant and everyday I dread having to bring her up on my own. I'm not sure I'd be able to handle it. Shall I give her to adoption?

20th April 1965.  
I have decided to give her up. I can't even bear to think about it much. But it will be better for her.  
I ring up Johnny.  
"Hello?" Johnny answers.  
"Johnny it's Baby." I say.  
"What is it?" Johnny asks.  
"I've decided to give up the baby to adoption I'm sorry" And then I hang up. He tries to ring all the time but I never answer. It's hard enough to make this decision without the grief from him.

2nd May 1965.  
Today I went to visit Lisa. We're discussing her wedding in August. She's having a massive one. She's 4 months pregnant and Jayne is 1 in a month and a half.  
"I want a pink dress I want to be original what do you think Baby?" Lisa asks me.  
"I don't know I have really bad stomach pains can you fetch me some medicine?" I reply ask her.  
"Sure I'll be right back."  
Then my water broke how was this happening I'm only 8 months!  
"LISA! MY WATER'S BROKEN!" I scream.  
Lisa runs it with the medicine.  
"Let's go to the hospital now!"


	30. One Big Overload

Chapter 30 One Whole Overload

2nd May 1965

Lisa rushed me to the hospital, these pains were excruciating. How was Lisa gonna do this twice? Was I really ready to give away my precious bump?  
We swerved into the parking lot.  
I got up and ran as fast as I could without seeing my feet with all the pain going on. We got into reception.  
"I take it your Francis Castle?" The women at the desk asked.  
"Yes she is." Lisa said.  
"And you are?"  
"Lisa Houseman I'm her sister!"

"Ok go to room 8B"  
We ran down the corridors I cannot believe I had to run up 3 flights of stairs.

"I got on the bed and people got me changed into hospital clothes I thought I would be self-conscious but I wasn't.  
Lisa said "I'm going to ring Johnny." And ran out.  
Before I could even stop her.

A hour later.  
The pain was still going on. How long did this process take?! Then Johnny walked in all my worries stopped, I haven't seen his face in what seemed like FOREVER.  
"Baby I'm sorry I'll never leave you again I haven't been able to live without you I wanted to come back but I couldn't and why didn't you answer my calls? Why did you want to give our baby up? I love you" Johnny ran in and hugged me and kissed me. And I felt even and I felt whole again. Like one big family.


	31. Lillian Lisa Castle

**Chapter 31 Lillian Lisa Castle **

**Lillian Lisa Castle was born 2nd May 1964 6lbs 10 ½ oz to Francis Castle aged 19 and Johnny Castle aged 25. There first child.**

**3rd May 1964. **

"**She's beautiful!" I said yet again to Lily. My beautiful daughter. **

"**She definitely is!" Johnny stroked her hair. **

"**She has your eyes!" I smile looking at Johnny's emerald green eyes.  
"She has your hair colour and lip shape!" Johnny replies grinning.  
"I'm not sure that's a good thing!" I bit my lip worryingly I didn't want Lily to feel insecure about herself.  
"It is a good thing! Anyway visiting hours are almost over you'll be coming home in two days just be patient! **

**5th May **

**We pulled outside our house.  
"This is your home Lily!" Johnny smiled at her. I was so pleased a week ago I was so depressed falling apart. But now Johnny's home and Lily's home and I'm getting my body back and I'll be able to go back to my work, what I love! It's like I've found peace and hope! **


	32. How Could You

**Chapter 32 **

**10th May 1965 **

**Lily is one week old today. I went to book a family photoshoot today I want to make a lot of memories.**

**I got a letter from Mum today:**

**Dear Baby **

**How are you? How is Lisa? Have you had your baby I'd love to come down and see you soon! **

**Love Mom xx**

I replied:  
Dear Mom  
Me and Lisa are fine thank you. How are you? I've had my baby Lily on the 3rd of May. Come down whenever.  
Love Baby x

**Lisa came over today.  
"Baby look at my bump!" Lisa grinned.  
"Aww! I can't believe your 4 months already!"  
"I know and Jayne is 1 in 2 weeks!"  
"Yes! So for my wedding shall I have blue bridesmaids gowns?" Lisa asked me.  
"Of course baby blue though!"**

31st May 1965

**Today is Jayne's birthday party! **

"**Jayne be careful on that slide!" Lisa stood at the bottom so worryingly even though it was probably 2 foot in the air and was almost flat not steep at all.  
Johnny was holding Lily who was smiling at everyone now she'd learnt to do it as she's almost 1 month old.  
I sipped my orange juice just looking around at everyone.  
Then Mum walked in. Lisa almost dropped Jayne.  
"Honey, take Jayne please." Lisa said to Daniel. She walked over to Mom. "Hi Mother!" Spreading a false smile.  
"Hello Mom." I said too.  
"Hello darlings, heres a present for little Jayne and wheres my new granddaughter Lily?" She asked.**

A hour later.  
Everybody had gone home and we were cleaning up.  
"I must go to do something a moment. I'll be right back!" Mom said and she walked out.  
"Ugh! I didn't want her to come here!" Lisa said as she left.  
"I don't want her knowing Lily either!"  
"Why did you say she could come?"  
"Be polite!"  
"I suppose, I just cannot wait for her to leave!"  
"That makes two of us!"  
Then a window smashed and a masked person jumped through.  
"Holy cow!" I screamed and ran into the hallway up the stairs to where Johnny and Lily and Jayne and Daniel were.  
"Baby what was that?" Johnny asked.  
"Someone in a mask is downstairs" I said.  
"Daniel we need to get Jayne out of here!" Lisa said behind me.  
"Is the murderer do you think?" Daniel asked.  
"Oh my god!" Johnny exclaimed and then the masked person flung open the downstairs door.  
I ran into the nursery with Lisa. Jayne and Lily were fast asleep.  
"Baby lock the door!" Johnny shouted.  
"But then you'll be locked out!" I scream.  
"DO IT!" Johnny yelled.  
I locked the door and Lisa began to cry.  
"Lisa we have to be quiet or the mask person will find us!" I hugged Lisa.  
Lisa stopped crying and walked over to Jayne's crib.  
There was a manly scream outside.  
"Johnny!" I bit my lip and leaned against the door to try to hear what was going on. 

**There was a thud against the door.  
"Baby I have to go see if Daniels okay I can't lose him like I lost Edward!" Lisa ran to the door.  
"Lisa no!" I grabbed Lisa and flung her back as gentle as possible. She went flying back into a chair and it made a loud sound.  
We waited anxiously for a moment and then a louder thud against the door. Then again and now there was a hole it was the mask person with a axe!  
"Lisa grab Jayne and get her out of here!" I screamed.  
I ran over and picked up Lily. I flung open the window and jumped out onto the diagonal roof I ran across it into the next window. It was shut. I banged on it. Daniel came and opened it and helped me in.  
"Where's Lisa?" Daniel asked.  
"I don't know she was just behind me a minute ago!"  
"Ok just stay in here lock the door and window and put furniture against the door. Pull the blinds down and hide. I'll grab one of your show wigs and pretend to be you so he won't find you!" Daniel planned.**

**I gave him a wig and he ran out. I locked the window and pulled the blinds down and closed the curtains. I locked the door. Pushed my wardrobe in front of it. And then hid under my bed. Lily had woken up but luckily she wasn't crying as she had her dummy in. **

**After 10 minutes things were eerily quiet until I heard a knock on the window. I put a blanket over Lily who was asleep again and got up it was Lisa!  
I opened the window.  
"Baby help me" Lisa staggered over the window. She was bleeding from her stomach!  
I led her on the bed and locked the window and pulled all the curtains and blinds shut.  
"Lisa what happened?"  
"He stabbed me"  
"Who?"  
"Masked man"  
"Oh my god! Where is Jayne?"  
"He grabbed her and it's all my fault!"  
"Oh my god! OH MY GOD! Okay we have to be calm" I almost cried I grabbed a old piece of clothing of mine and held it against her wound and gave her some water from the sink in my room.  
"Lisa I'll find her! What I want you to do is hide under the bed with Lily keep that against your wound and lock the window behind me and keep the blinds shut! Okay?"  
"Yes"  
I climbed out the window and Lisa repeated what I told her.  
I climbed through the nursery it was a wreck. I tiptoed to the kitchen downstairs and grabbed a knife.  
"Baby!" Johnny ran in and kissed me.  
"Johnny thank god your alive! Have you seen Jayne or Daniel?" I asked.  
"No are you unharmed?"  
"Yes are you?"  
"No I got my arm slit but I'm okay!"  
"It looks okay I suppose. BEHIND YOU!" I yelled.  
The masked man tried to stab Johnny but he dodged.  
I stabbed the person in the back. But then they kicked me in the stomach and I smashed into the dining table. Then before we could the person they ran out.  
"Lets find them!" Johnny helped me up. We ran out and it was all slidey. **

"**Is that petrol?" I asked.  
"He's gonna burn the house down!" Johnny exclaimed!  
"LILY!" I screamed I leaped up the stairs and out the window I ran across the roof to the bedroom window and banged on it.  
"LISA! LISA! OPEN THE WINDOW!" I screamed. Johnny caught up with me.  
"Baby there's smoke all over the window!"  
"Smash this window now! Lily's in there!" I ordered.  
He smashed and smashed but it wouldn't budge. Then Lisa's face slid across the window blood on her hands and face and the masked person behind her Holding Lily and Jayne.  
"GIVE ME MY BABY BACK!" I screamed banging on the window.  
"Stay here Baby keep trying to smash it with this!" He passed me a loose brick and then ran off.  
I kept smashing it and I got in. But the door was open and the person was gone. I ran downstairs and rang the police and ambulance coughing because the smoke. Johnny came flying down the stairs.  
"Up there!" Johnny pointed so Daniel ran up there and so did I. We sprinted up there. The masked person threw Jayne and Lily out the window in the cribs. It landed with a bang and then he jumped out. I ran back down the stairs and Johnny was already out the door with Daniel getting Lisa. I saw the car driving off, my car. I ran after it as fast as I could. A police car sped round the corner and put the other car off track and it smashed into a lake. I kept running and heard the house explode. Did Lisa get out? Did Daniel get out? Johnny jumped into the river and I did. It was only 15 ft so it shouldn't be that bad. It was freezing but I kept swimming the car was already at the bottom. Johnny couldn't open the car door. I tried the other side. A few seconds later the windows just collapsed in. I swam in and grabbed Lily whilst Johnny grabbed Jayne we swam up huffing and puffing. A ambulance grabbed Lily and Jayne. Some other people from the ambulance jumped in the lake. To save what? A murderer? I hugged Johnny and looked over to the house. It was smoke everywhere I couldn't see it. 3 men had lifted the body out and pulled off the mask.  
It was my Mum. How could she?!  
"YOU BITCH!" I screamed trying to attack her but a police officer held me back.  
Two bodies got pulled out on strectchers from the smoky haze. They were alive. Lisa was unconscious but she was alive and so was Daniel! We went to the hospital. **


	33. Not Perfect

Chapter Thirty Three Not Perfect

31st May 1965

We got to the hospital at 10pm. We were all rushed to different rooms. I only had a 5 minute check up.  
"Your fine, only a little bit of smoke in your lungs" The doctor told me.  
"Thank you Doctor!" I then ran out to see Lily.  
"How is my daughter?" I asked a different doctor.  
"She is fine, some bruises and cuts from the fall in the crib but no smoke or water in lungs and no knife marks." The doctor told me.  
"Phew!" I said and then I picked up Lily and hugged her close and Johnny came over.  
"I've had my arm bandaged! I'm okay is Lily?" Johnny asked me.  
"Yeah just some bruises" I told him.  
"Shall we go see Lisa and Daniel?"  
"Yes let's go"  
We went down to there ward and saw Daniel first.  
"Hey Dan you ok?" I asked  
"Yeah just some smoke in my lungs and a knife wound. I'll have to stay overnight" Dan told us.  
"I see how is Jayne?" I wondered.  
"Just cuts and bruises" Dan answered.  
"Like Lily then" Johnny added.  
"Where is Jayne?" I questioned.  
"She's with the nurse she think it's a game of doctors so the nurse is just playing with her until my Mum gets here to look after her for the night" Dan responded.  
"Okay well Johnny stay here with Daniel and Lily I'm going to see Lisa" I ordered.  
I went to Lisa she wasn't unconscious anymore.  
"Lisa how are you honey?" I ran over to her.  
"I'm alright-ish. I have to stay in here for at least a week. I've lost loads of blood, have a concussion and have lots of smoke in my lungs" Lisa told me.  
"You'll be fine I promise. Daniel and Jayne are just fine. Jayne's going to Daniel's Mums and Daniel is staying here until tomorrow" I explained hugging her.  
"I can't believe Mum was the murdered all along"  
"I know it's hard Lisa but she's going to prison I promise she'll never hurt us or our families again"  
"I know. I hope she gets what she deserves"  
"She will"

10th June 1965  
Today Lisa came home. She lost her baby but at least she has Daniel and Jayne.  
I got a letter from the police today I'm staying with Daniel and Lisa until me, Johnny and Lily can find a new house and pay for new furniture.  
The letter said:

Dear Lisa Houseman and Francis Castle,  
We understand your Mother, Marjorie Houseman has committed crimes such as murder, arson, attempted murder and attempted kidnapping. You will need to attend court 15th June to see what her punishment on this matter will be.  
Yours sincerely, the New York police department.

I hope Mother gets a very long time.


	34. Justice

Chapter 34 Justice

15th June 1965

We stood in court waiting to hear her punishment. I gripped Lisa's hand hoping for a good punishment.  
"Marjorie Houseman will get 20 years in prison" The judge said.  
I hugged Lisa and when we got out she screamed "YIPPEE!"  
Mum had got her punishment and we could live without fear.

28th June 1965.

"It's almost our 2 year anniversary of meeting" Johnny kissed me.  
"Yes we should go on holiday" I replied.  
"Lily's first holiday!" Johnny exclaimed.  
"Yeah aww! She's gorgeous I can't believe she's almost 2 months old!"  
"Shall we go to Spain?"  
"Yes it's a plan I'll book the plane tickets sometime next week"  
"Plane tickets?" Lisa asked walking in.  
"Were going to Spain" I responded.  
"I'm going to join you!" Lisa grinned.  
"A FAMILY HOLIDAY! YAY!" I squealed.  
"It'll be good after what has happened" Johnny agreed.


	35. Summer

Chapter 35 Summer

1st July 1965

"Baby my wedding is in 2 weeks!" Lisa grinned  
"Are you excited?"  
"Definitely just wish I had my baby I miss my small bump"  
"Lisa you will have more children I promise! And you have Jayne she is beautiful!" I comfort.  
"I know and we have our little family holiday soon!"  
"Yes it's all booked!"  
"You and Johnny are 2 years soon as well!"  
"I know I feel like I've passed such a big milestone in my life after Mum and having my baby and getting Johnny back" I explain.  
"Me too, I've really grown up losing Edward and losing my baby. But then I gained Jayne and Daniel and getting closer to you!"  
"I hope you and Daniel really work out this time!"  
"Me too"  
And what I said to Lisa was no lie. These past two years have been such a buzz, a stressful surreal buzz but a one that has made me realise what life really is and has helped me see people for what they are and discover true love. I never in my whole life imagined I could love someone like I love Johnny! I never imagined I would feel this mother's love! I never imagine my Dad could leave me so soon and my Mother would be such a monster! I never imagined how lost I could feel without Johnny and how close I have become with my sister! It just shows blood is so much more thicker than water!

10th July 1965

Today is Lisa's wedding.  
"Lisa oh my gosh you are now Lisa Micheals!" I squealed hugging Lisa.  
"I know!" Lisa grinned.  
Jayne is dancing on the Dancefloor so grown up yet only 1 year and 2 months old. Johnny is rocking Lily on the Dancefloor she is 2 months old already she laughs so much!  
I get up and make a speech sipping champagne.  
"Lisa is a wonderful woman and Daniel is a wonderful man and they deserve a long marriage together full of laughs and good times! I hope today has been one of the best days of there lives! I wish them health and luck and happiness. WOO!" I yelled a bit drunk.  
The night was wonderful and I think I'm finally moving on from Mum.


	36. Good and Bad times

Chapter 36 Good and Bad Times

19th July 1965  
Today we are leaving for Spain. I'm nervous about how Lily is going to be but since New York is quite warm anyway she should be okay. Lisa has seemed quite odd ever since the wedding but apart from that life is smooth-running.

22nd July 1965  
"Baby pass me some sunscreen!" Johnny shouts.  
I throw it at him and it squirts all over him.  
Johnny runs towards me and picks me up and throws me in the pool.  
I laugh and grab his ankle and pull him in the pool too.  
He makes a giant splash and pulls me underwater.  
He then pulls me close and kisses me.  
I've had a lot of sweet moments with Johnny but this is one of the biggest.  
We come up for air. I can't believe the last time I was on holiday I had just found out I was pregnant. Now I have a beautiful daughter who is almost 3 months old. She loves the water I hold her obviously and she doesn't go in any lower than her thighs but she squeals and laughs.

28th July 1965  
Just got home and unpacking when Lisa comes up to me.  
"Baby I need to talk to you" Lisa grabs my arms and pulls me into the bathroom.  
"I'm pregnant." Lisa confesses.  
"Again?!"  
"Yes!"  
"Congratulations!"  
"I can't tell Dan though!"  
"Why not?"  
"He said to me 4 days ago, let's not have any kids for a while I don't know what I'd do if I did" Lisa explained.  
"He'll understand you can't keep it a secret. The longer you do the more mad he'll be" I say.  
"I knew you wouldn't understand" Lisa storms out.  
I love Lisa but she needs to stop doing this.

2nd August 1965  
Got a letter from Mum today should she even be aloud to send me mail?!

Dear Baby,  
I hope you understand why I did what I done. It was for the best. One day you learn to accept that and wish I'd succeeded.  
Love Mother.

"THAT EVIL COW!" I SCREAM.  
"What happened?" Johnny asks trying to grab the letter.  
"That bitch!" I throw the letter on the floor and grab my jacket and car keys. Then I get into the car and start the engine just as I do I see Johnny walk out the front door he sees me in the car and begins to chase it I sped off down the road though. I drove a 20 minute drive to the prison and ran in past the guards and down the corridor to her prison cell.  
I grip her prison cell bars. She looks up and does a evil grin.  
"You bitch" I growl.  
"So you got my letter?"  
"I will ruin you for what you did!"  
"Can't sorry I'm behind bars for 20 years!"  
"Even if I'm 39 I will get you, I will hunt you down and I will make you wish you had never been born. DON'T EVER come near me or my family again or I will do the un-imaginable."  
Then a guard grabs be firmly.  
"I'll need you to leave ma'am"  
"See you later BABY" Mum cackles. I don't even want to call her Mum.


	37. Children

Chapter 37 Children

7th August 1965  
woke up at 8am to a knock on the front door. Went downstairs and opened the door. There was unfamiliar girl there not much younger than me. There was a car in the middle of the road with three other children inside it.  
"Hello, may I help you?" I ask.  
"Could we come in? We know you but you don't know us" The girl said.  
"Sure" I sighed and went to go wake Johnny up to come down here. We went down and now the other 3 had got out the car and were standing on the porch with the other girl.  
"Come in" I point at the sofa.  
"Sorry for this inconvenience, but we had nowhere else to turn." The girl added.  
"Okay then, who are you?" I questioned.  
"I am Arianna, 17 years old, this is Joseph who is 14 years old, Tia who is 9 years old and Benny who is 4 years old." Arianna introduced.  
"You are here because?" I asked. This was strange but I recognized the names.  
"Well I was born and raised in Florence, Italy with my siblings and parents. My father American and my mother Italian. We were a happy family until my mother died when I was 14 years old. 3 years ago. Just over a year ago we welcomed a woman into our family as our stepmother called Marjorie. She seemed nice but back in January, 7 months ago, my father was murdered. 3 months ago I discovered it was her. Marjorie Houseman your mother." Arianna explained.

"My mother?! You are Robert's children aren't you?" I gulped.  
"Yes"  
"And why have you come to me?"  
"Well I didn't know you at all but your kind of all we have. My fathers parents died in a car accident 25 years ago and my mothers parents died 6 years ago. I have no aunties or uncles. We have no other family and I didn't know what to do" Arianna said.  
"You expect us to look after you?!"  
"Kind of! I'm sorry I just didn't know where else to go. You don't have to look after me but just take the young ones. I can look after Joe but I won't be able to look after Tia and Benny"  
"No."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"I will take you all on."  
"What?!" Johnny exclaimed.  
"It's my mothers fault they are like this so I will look after them." I say.  
"We don't have enough room!" Johnny replied.  
"We will move house in a few months but until now we have two spare rooms. Tia can share with Lily, Arianna will have the tiny room to herself and Joseph and Benny will share the guest room." I decided.  
"Thank you!" Arianna grinned.  
"Well you better go upstairs and unpack. I'll show you your rooms and Johnny will start cooking lunch won't you?" I smiled.  
"Of course" Johnny went upstairs to shower and I helped the others settle in.

15th August 1965  
"So I was thinking summer is almost over and I better get plans for you" I said at the dinner table.  
"What do you mean?" Joseph asked.  
"Well you three will be going to school. Arianna I expect you to go to college or get a job." I explained.  
"I shall get a job. We need more income in this house" Arianna decided.  
"Good plan." Johnny nodded.  
"We'll be moving house just after my birthday" I say. Wow I'll be twenty.  
"It's my birthday soon" Benny smiles.  
"Oh yes we must have a birthday party! You will be 5 won't you?" I smile.  
"Yes!"  
I laugh having a big family was great but I still hadn't spoke to Lisa.


	38. Feelings

Chapter Thirty Eight Feelings  
18th August 1965  
I was lying in bed, it was 6am, I didn't need to go anywhere but I was awake. I grabbed Johnny's hand just because I wanted to; because I felt like he was gonna leave again.  
He woke up and smiled at me. He had such a perfect smile.  
"Good morning" I kissed him.  
"Morning beautiful" He kissed me back.  
"Do you feel like everything's moved to fast?" I asked him.  
"What do you mean?" Johnny asked me waking up properly.  
"I mean like two years ago we were back at Kellermans being young and wild and free and now we practically have 5 children, and mature jobs and stuff. I wanna be young again." I sighed pouring my heart out to him.  
"Baby, we have the rest of our lives to be wild and free! Lilly is almost 4 months old and the kids are growing up!" Johnny smiled at me.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
I got out of bed and had a shower then made a giant breakfast for everyone. At 7 Arianna came down.  
"Morning Baby" Arianna sipped some coffee.  
"Morning, its Benny's birthday today isn't it?" I replied.  
"Yeah the party starts at 12 until 3"  
"Okay I have to go and run some errands tell them breakfast is ready and I'll be back at 10:30"  
I walked out the house and started the car and drove to Lisa's.

I got to Lisa's and she was sat on the sofa in her dressing gown.  
"Lisa…" I walked over and sat down.  
"Baby I missed you!" She hugged me.  
"It's only been a month" I replied laughing.  
"Do you forgive me?!" She asked.  
"That's what I came to talk to you about" I answered.  
"I still haven't told Dan if that's what you wanted to know"  
"Lisa! You're 7 weeks for gods' sake!"  
"I know! I just – ugh I want to be with him and he said he didn't want a child for a while!"  
"Lisa, if he loves you – which he clearly does because he ran back into a burning house for you – then he'll accept you and the baby!" I then just got up and walked out.  
Next I went shopping I bought a cake, banners, and party food. Then I bought Benny a toy train, a book and 2 tops, 1 jeans and shoes.  
Then I went to see Mum in jail for one big reason for hell.  
"Hello Mother" I grabbed the bars wanting to kill her.  
"Baby! How nice of you to visit me in my temporary home."  
"Shut up and listen to me bitch"  
"No need to be aggressive"  
"AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU? KIND?!"  
"I had to because this family needs to be rid of"  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"  
"Your mother and one day you'll realise what I did was for us and you'll follow my footsteps"  
"I WON'T FOLLOW SHIT! I'M HERE TO PASS YOU THIS AND I IT KILLS YOU INSIDE!" I passed her a letter that my Dad never gave her.  
He was cheating on her when he was alive and I found a letter and all of his love letters with her.


End file.
